Sensaciones
by mariel85
Summary: Relatos de pequeños momentos que muestran las sensaciones y sentimientos de quienes los vivieron. Muy cortitos.
1. Por ella

Por ella

- No

No podía ser verdad. Ella no. Se lo pidió, se lo rogo, sin embargo…

A ese hombre no le importaban sus sentimientos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera alguno propio.

Lily se lo repitió hasta cansarse, no era el lado correcto, tendría que haberle hecho caso, ella le dio miles de oportunidades.

Pero ahora era más que tarde. Cualquier intento por acercarse, por advertirle, le valdría la vida, al instante tendría encima a Potter, seguido por Black y Lupin, todo si se salvaba de ella primero.

Lo mejor sería buscar a alguien a quien si le importara lo que sentía. Alguien que pudiera protegerla, prevenirla y a la vez no lo matara a la primera vista. Alguien que creyera en el amor.


	2. Y ahora?

Y Ahora?

-Quieres venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade Ginny?

-No, lo siento, quedé con Dean, tal vez nos veamos allí?

Se marchó del Gran Salón con una sola cosa rondándole la cabeza.

Desde cuando el trió se había convertido en cuarteto? Porque cada vez que la veía la invitaba a estar con ellos?

De pequeña siempre quiso formar parte de esa sociedad de confidentes, y también siempre supo que ese mundo estaba vetado para ella, estaba vetado para cualquiera que no fuera Harry, Ron o Hermione.

Pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente, desde ese verano, Harry la incluía en sus cosas, hablaba sus asuntos delante de ella, le sonreía constantemente…

Cada vez que sucedía Hermione le lanzaba miradas de "te lo dije". Tal vez el año anterior le demostró que ya no era una niñita tonta que se dejaba manipular por el diario del Innombrable.

Tal vez… aunque la teoría de Hermione era sumamente fiable, y nadie deseaba más que ella que fuera cierta… mejor no hacerse ilusiones.


	3. No

No!

Era inconcebible, eso no podía estar pasando.

-No!

-No!

-Harry! Harry!

La mano de Hermione se aferró a la suya con fuerza. Y Ginny cayó de rodillas a su lado. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

Cuando todo comenzó y decidieron acompañar a Harry, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, e ningún momento, que moriría, no estaba preparado para perder a su hermano del alma.

Diablos! Era el Elegido, él no podía morir! Estaban perdidos sin él.

Y en esos segundos se prometió luchar, luchar para no perder a nadie más, dos hermanos era suficiente para un mismo día, para toda una vida.


	4. Angustiadas

Angustiadas

Sentada en un rincón miraba a su alrededor, todo en la pequeña habitación era triste, sobre todo las personas que la acompañaban.

Anna y Ernie curaban las heridas de Neville que había intentado averiguar dónde se encontraba Luna.

Padma y Parvati en otro rincón cuchicheaban abrazadas con cara de miedo.

Seamus y Justin, tenían las cabezas juntas y hablaban en susurros con gesto de preocupación, sobre un gran pergamino donde parecía que dibujaban estrategias para valla saber qué cosa.

Y Ginny… Ella era la única que se veía igual a ella misma, ambas ojerosas, con la voz tomada, no hablan casi nada, se mantenían apartadas de la mayoría, salvo cuando había que actuar, se notaba que lloraba por las noches. Sin embargo tan alejadas, tan diferentes, y tan iguales, ambas angustiadas por la situación, agravada por el amor…

Amor… si llegaba siquiera a insinuar que lo suyo había sido amor como el de ella y Harry, sabía que la pelirroja podría matarla con sus propias manos, pero era amor, estaba segura. Si no, porque sentía que moría cada segundo sin él, porque le importaba muy poco si Harry o Hermione morían mientras él estuviera bien, porque si no, prefería que vuelva con ella en sus brazos, si era necesario, pero que vuelva…

Se sentía sucia de pensar en eso, Harry y Hermione fueron sus compañeros desde el principio, sus amigos, lejanos, pero amigos… Era terrible pensar y sentir así, pero ella solo quería que regresara Ron, con o sin ellos, pero que regresara.

No pudo aguantar más y se levantó con decisión de sus sitio y avanzo hacia Ginny. Tenía que preguntarle, ella debía de saber algo más.

-Ginny- dijo con voz temblorosa a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro- por favor…

Se miraron un instante con entendimiento.

-Se exactamente lo mismo que sabes tú Lavander.


	5. No Mataras

No mataras

Lo tenia en frente, completamente indefenso como el pobre viejo que era, estaba devil vaya Merlin a saber porque causa, pero devil e indefenso no era suficiente. En ese momento supo que inconscientemente haba contado con el poder de ese hombre, había estado contando con su habilidad, contaba con que lo descubriera, lo detuviera, que lo atraparan y lo encerraran o lo mataran, para acabar de una buena vez por todas con todo.

Desde el principio supo que no podía matarlo, no podía hacerlo, simlemente no tenia el valor o las agallas necesarias para matar un ser humano, y siendo sinceros tampoco se veía matando otro ser. Ojala llegara alguien pronto para sacarlo de allí, para hacer su trabajo.

Al aceptar la misión sabia , que no podría cumplirla, podía actuar, acusar y provocar para que alguien sea herido, torturado, pero jamás lo haría él mismo, no sabia si era capaz de presenciarlo siquiera…

Donde diablos estaba Potter cuando se lo necesitaba? Acaso no podía venir ahora a hacerse el héroe?... No iba a matar a ese hombre, aunque de ello dependiera su vida y la de su familia.


	6. Quedate

Quédate

Se acercó sigiloso a la habitación que compartía con su hermana, le encantaba mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Ordenaba sus cosas, doblaba su ropa, de vez en cuando ojeaba algún que otro libro, parecía tranquila, serena… sin embargo el desde hacía algunos meses solo tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Hermione?

-Ron! E asustaste.

Hacia unos minutos que había terminado una de las reuniones de la Orden donde habían decidido como irían a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos para llevarlo a La Madriguera.

-Yo… Hermione… - dudó un segundo, pero tenía que hacerlo, la miró a los ojos un momento – no quiero que vallas, quédate aquí.

Ella que hasta ese momento lo miraba intrigada, ahora tenía una mezcla de asombro, enfado e indignación en el rostro.

-Pues… esa decisión no depende de ti Ronald.

Sabía que se enojaría. Agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo mientras tomaba valor para lo que venía. Si no lo decía pronto no podría hacerlo, así que tomo un poco mas de aire y evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos le habló.

-Losé, pero escúchame. Será muy peligroso, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Y tengo miedo de que te pueda pasar algo Hermione, no puedo dejar que te suceda nada. No estaremos juntos y por mucho que confíe en todos los integrantes de la orden… yo…

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y las pupilas avellana de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se abalanzo sobre Ron, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Oh, Ron!... Entiendo lo que sientes, te entiendo, yo misma me siento así, pero no me pidas que me quede aquí, sin saber que sucede, por favor, necesito estar ahí… con Harry.. Contigo.

Siguieron abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro, embriagándose con su perfume, hasta que el llamado a cenar de Molly Weasley los sacó de su trance.

Se separaron algo sonrojados.

-Recién ahora entiendo a Harry, recién ahora comprendo porque dejó a Ginny- y con una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	7. Sola

Sola

Estaba sola, completamente sola. No sabía qué hacer, adonde ir, como reaccionar. El miedo le inundaba cada poro de la piel.

Su mejor amigo pendía de un hilo, estaba muy herido, deliraba, tenía mucha fiebre y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejarla más sola todavía.

Maldito Ronald! Había prometido estar a su lado, había prometido cuidarla, protegerla. Y ahora? Se había ido, dejándola sola e indefensa, sin apoyo, sin nadie con quien poder contar para ayudar a Harry.

La angustia le presionaba el pecho y no la dejaba respirar normalmente. Porque demonios habían ido a ese lugar?! Porque diablos habían ido,?! Era obvio que estarían esperándolos! Era el lugar mas obvio en todo el planeta!

Lo único que rogaba a Dios era que Harry despertara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que seguirían adelante y no se rendirían, que no estaba sola, que la protegería, necesitaba que la abrazara como tantas veces en ese último tiempo lo había hecho Ron, y que la mirara con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa de siempre.


End file.
